The Lost Chapter
by veggiebulma
Summary: This is "The Lost Chapter" of the Scorpion. What happened that night that Hikaru left Takashi and Kyoya alone?


Kyoya stared straight ahead at the TV that Takashi had turned off ten minutes ago. He tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at the blank screen. Several crashes came from the kitchen. Kyoya blinked and then looked toward the kitchen. He frowned and then unsteadily stood. After a moment of trying to balance himself, he reached forward and pushed the on/off switch on the TV. He turned from the TV and headed toward the kitchen, pushing past the door that hung by a hinge. Broken plates and silverware littered the ground, every cabinet open, bags of chips were torn and thrown around the room.

Kyoya eyed a vase that stood on the counter. He poked it with his finger until it slid off the counter. He laughed as it broke. "And now _I_ have to join the host club."

Takashi rose from his crouching position by the sink, a jar of peanut butter in his hand while a spoon was in the other. He tilted his head in surprise. He had forgotten that Kyoya was home.

"Hey!" Kyoya frowned at the peanut butter that Takashi was holding. "That's mine!"

Takashi just shrugged and dipped his spoon into the peanut butter getting a rather large spoonful. He happily stuck the whole thing in his mouth.

Kyoya stumbled across the room, making minor yelps when his feet caught the edge of glass. He hopped from clear spot to the next. As soon as he reached Takashi, he grabbed the jar of peanut butter. Takashi didn't seem to notice, most of his attention was still on the spoon that still had the food on it. Kyoya reached down and grabbed a spoon off the ground. He immediately began to help himself to his favorite food.

Takashi frowned at his now licked-clean spoon. He looked to his other hand and noticed the jar was gone. He peered around him and found that Kyoya was standing but a few feet from him with the jar. Kyoya was happily licking his own spoon clean.

Takashi reached forward for Kyoya's spoon but missed when he stumbled over a fork. Kyoya blinked and then darted to the other side of the kitchen, hopping over the broken glassware. Takashi ran after the raven haired man and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up off the ground. Kyoya continued to run with all his might to no avail. Takashi shifted Kyoya in his arms so that he held Kyoya by one arm and could reach the spoon with the other. He grinned when he succeeded.

Kyoya wriggled out of Takashi's grasp and ran for the wall. He leaned against it and looked down at the treasure he still had: his jar of peanut butter. He stuck his fingers into it and lifted them back up so he could eat the food. He grinned happily and continued to dip his fingers.

Takashi finished licking the spoon and noticed he did not have the jar of peanut butter. He frowned and spotted Kyoya against the wall, greedily licking the food off of his fingers. Takashi tossed the spoon to the side and heard something break. He headed for Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up to see the man heading for him and he tightened his grip on the jar. He dunked his fingers into the jar and grabbed as much peanut butter out of it as he could. Takashi attempted to reach into the jar as well but Kyoya shoved him away, leaving a giant peanut butter handprint on Takashi's chest.

Kyoya looked down at his hand and promptly dipped it back into the peanut butter. Takashi frowned and grabbed Kyoya's wrist. Kyoya yanked his hand back, accidentally hitting himself in the face. There was now a smear of peanut butter from his cheek bone to his lips. Kyoya snorted at the funny feeling on his face and then continued to eat.

"My peanut butter," he told Takashi.

Takashi watched Kyoya continue to greedily eat the peanut butter. The taller man's stomach made a loud rumble and Takashi frowned. He moved closer to Kyoya, which made the younger man tighten his grip on the jar yet again. Takashi slid a hand along Kyoya's jaw, moving Kyoya's head so that the cheek covered in peanut butter was exposed to him. He moved closer and gently licked a tiny bit of it off. Kyoya continued to eat, not bothered by the new attention and happy that Takashi was finally leaving his jar alone. Takashi's tongue darted out and licked the peanut butter off of Kyoya's cheek. He nipped at the flesh, trying to get every last bit of peanut butter.

Takashi continued along Kyoya's cheek, slowly getting closer to the raven haired man's lips. As the trail of peanut butter reached Kyoya's lips, Takashi didn't hesitate. He ran his tongue over the peanut butter covered lips and then pressed his own lips against Kyoya's. The taste of Kyoya and peanut butter melded together and Takashi wasn't sure what he wanted more. Takashi's tongue slipped into Kyoya's mouth as he pulled the man closer to him. His tongue pushed against Kyoya's and Kyoya's pushed back much to Takashi's excitement.

Takashi battled against Kyoya's tongue as they both fought for dominance in the kiss. He nipped at Kyoya's bottom lip and began to plant tiny kisses around his lips. Takashi began to trail kisses down Kyoya's jaw and neck. Kyoya blinked as he leaned back into the wall. The attention felt good. His mind felt like it was drifting away and each kiss was a cloud touching him. He noted that the jar was still in his hand and he happily helped himself to some more. He looked down to see that Takashi was down on his knees kissing his belly button. He shrugged and continued to eat his peanut butter.

Takashi nipped at Kyoya's scorpion tattoo as his hands reached the hem of Kyoya's jeans. He gripped the jeans on both sides of the button and pulled hard, popping the button off. Takashi tugged the zipper down and yanked Kyoya's pants halfway off. He gripped Kyoya's hips and licked the tip of Kyoya's semi erect member. Kyoya stilled as he felt the attention in a different place. He blinked as he stopped eating the peanut butter.

Takashi licked Kyoya's cock from the base to the tip and began to flick his tongue over the tip yet again. He then took Kyoya completely into his mouth. Takashi's fingernails dug into Kyoya's hips as he pulled Kyoya even closer so he could take him even deeper into his mouth. He could feel Kyoya getting harder in his mouth.

Takashi bobbed his head, relishing the taste of Kyoya. He could still taste the latex of the last condom that Kyoya used, but Kyoya already had pre-cum that was overpowering the taste. Takashi pulled all the way back while sucking as much as possible and then taking in Kyoya's length until it hit the back of his throat. He pulled back again and licked the pre-cum off of Kyoya's tip.

Sticky fingers wound themselves in Takashi's hair and pulled him close, making him deepthroat Kyoya even more. He could hear the raven hair man moan as he pulled Takashi's hair even harder. Takashi took Kyoya into his mouth as far as he could, trying to get the other man to moan even louder. Kyoya didn't disappoint him.

Taking a hand from Kyoya's hip, Takashi undid his own pants to release his hard member. He began to stroke himself in time with his own head-bobbing. He groaned against Kyoya's cock as his own cock began to get even harder. Kyoya let out a loud moan as he dropped the jar of peanut butter while bucking his hips into Takashi's mouth.

Takashi started to stroke himself ever harder and pre-cum coated his hand. He moaned against Kyoya as his erection became painfully hard. He pulled back and looked up at Kyoya. Kyoya was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. The hand that had been tangled in Takashi's hair fell to his side.

Kyoya blinked in confusion and looked down at Takashi. He tilted his head in question. Takashi stood and took a few steps to the table and shoved everything that was on top of it to the floor. He whipped around and grabbed Kyoya by the arm and shoved him on the table. Kyoya let out a gasp as he hit the surface hard. He lifted his head to look at Takashi but slammed it back when Takashi's slick fingers were shoved inside of him. Takashi grabbed Kyoya's pants and yanked them all the way off. Kyoya yelled out in pleasure as Takashi took him into his mouth yet again as he shoved two fingers inside of the man. Takashi quickly added another finger.

As soon as Kyoya adjusted to the third finger, Takashi grabbed Kyoya's leg and pressed it back making Kyoya more accessible. He pulled Kyoya's body to the edge of the table and thrust into the younger man. Kyoya threw his head back and yelled out and then gritted his teeth. He couldn't tell if the tension in his body was from pain or pleasure. He felt himself being rocked against the table as Takashi relentlessly pounded into him. Kyoya gripped the table to keep himself somewhat still. He could feel himself becoming painfully hard and reached his own hand down to his cock. He rubbed his own cock and closed his eyes in pleasure. He thrust down into Takashi's own thrust. The younger man felt his hand being moved as Takashi began to pump him.

A gasp escaped Kyoya as Takashi hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. Kyoya arched his back and yelled out as Takashi hit his prostate over and over again. His nails dug into the table leaving marks as he thrust against Takashi, his body craving more and more.

"More!" Kyoya ordered as he clenched his eyes shut. He grunted as Takashi began to pound into him even harder. Kyoya reached down between his legs to grip his own cock but ended up clutching his own inner thigh as Takashi stroked him.

A curse slipped past Kyoya's lips and he arched again. He let out a loud yell and warm liquid hit Takashi's belly and covering the older man's hand and both of their stomachs. Takashi let go of Kyoya's cock and gripped the man's hips. He thrust as hard as he could, his own peak close. His nails were leaving traces of blood on Kyoya's hips as he approached his climax. He came yelling Kyoya's name.

Kyoya let out a moan as his cock twitched at the warmth that filled him. Takashi let Kyoya's leg fall and took a step back. He felt his legs wobble and he leaned against the table next to Kyoya who was breathing heavy. He chuckled at the fact that his pants hadn't fully come off and were still around his knees. Takashi pulled them back up and buttoned them.

Kyoya rose and blinked. He turned his head to look around the room and heaved himself off the table. Immediately his legs buckled and he fell into the table. He laughed at himself and then stood shakily. He then ran like hell for the living room while giggling. Takashi blinked at the obviously high man as he disappeared from the room.

After sighing, Takashi managed to heave himself off the table. He headed for the living room to look for Kyoya. He tilted his head; Kyoya was busy running around naked and grabbing papers out of each of his desk drawers. Kyoya kept muttering something about 'clothes for Buttercup' as he tossed even more of the papers from his bookbag.

Takashi took several strides over to Kyoya and grabbed the man by the wrist. "Sit." He ordered and pushed Kyoya back into a recliner.

Kyoya frowned. "No." He tried to stand up but Takashi pushed him back down. Kyoya glared up at him. "I want up! I have to find clothes for Buttercup!"

Takashi tilted his head at Kyoya's obvious anger. He put a knee on the chair next to Kyoya and leaned forward to kiss Kyoya. Yet again, Kyoya did not stop the kiss. Takashi deepened the kiss and pushed Kyoya all the way back. They both let out a yell as the recliner fell backward from their combined weight. Takashi rolled onto his back next to Kyoya who was laughing as he held his chest.

"Sticky." Kyoya laughed after a moment. Takashi looked over to him to see him swirling his fingers in his own cum that covered his abdomen. "Sticky. Sticky. Sticky. Sticky."

Takashi rose to his feet and headed for the kitchen to find a paper towel for Kyoya. He tossed the table to the side and his eyes darted around the kitchen looking for the item. After a few minutes he realized he had no idea what he was looking for and saw the jar of peanut butter. He blinked and looked for a spoon. Several of the dishes went flying, as did the microwave and toaster. He frowned and used a spoon to dig into the pile of dishes while looking for the specific silverware. He frowned and gave up trying to find a spoon, now unsure why he was looking for one.

As he reached the living room he looked down into his hand and wondered why he was holding a spoon. He looked back up to see that Kyoya was missing. He looked around the room trying to find Kyoya and pushed the TV aside to look behind the stand. He looked underneath the rug and shoved the desk aside. He frowned as he realized that Kyoya was not there. He looked up at the fan and frowned before heading for Kyoya's bedroom. He paused at Kyoya's bedroom door when he heard the shower running.

Tilting his head, Takashi walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open. He walked into the room that was starting to fill with steam. He arched a brow as he heard Kyoya's singing.

"Ex equals negative be plus or minus the square root of be squared minus four aye cee divided by two aye!" Kyoya sang loudly as he covered himself with suds from the shampoo. The curtain was haphazardly pulled across and some water was getting onto the floor. Takashi dropped the spoon, quickly heading into the shower and pulling the curtain all the way across.

Kyoya blinked as he saw Takashi and then he laughed. "Your pants!" He pointed down at Takashi's drenched pants. Kyoya's eyes drifted up and he froze. He moved closer to Takashi and licked his chest. Takashi looked down and realized there was still peanut butter on his chest. Kyoya seemed happy enough to lick away.

Takashi grabbed the soap and started rubbing over Kyoya's body. Kyoya blinked and grabbed the soap from him, finding it more interesting. He rubbed it over Takashi's spiky hair and then down to the peanut butter that was left on the man's chest.

"Here," Takashi undid his pants and pulled them off. Kyoya happily obliged and rubbed the soap downward. Takashi grabbed Kyoya's wrist and guided him down to his cock. As soon as Kyoya's soapy fingers reached the semi soft member, Takashi pushed his lips against Kyoya's. He reached up and pulled Kyoya's face to him as he thrust into Kyoya's hand. Kyoya pumped him as he kissed back.

Takashi pushed Kyoya against the wall as he continued to kiss him deeply. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to be wrapped up in this hot shower forever. His hands reached lower and pulled Kyoya's hips to him. He ground against the younger man and groaned as he felt Kyoya's cock against his leg. He buried his face into Kyoya's neck and bit down. Kyoya's hands reached up and tangled his fingers in Takashi's hair. He jerked against Takashi.

Takashi pulled away slightly and lightly pushed Kyoya down. Kyoya followed Takashi's lead and fell to his knees with a splash. "Suck." Takashi breathed. His lip trembled as he waited to see what Kyoya would do.

Kyoya stared at him and then to Takashi's erect member. "Hika said-"

"Pretend it's peanut butter." Takashi told him.

Kyoya grinned and ran his tongue along Takashi's shaft. Takashi grabbed the shower walls in attempt to steady himself. Kyoya's tongue slid along Takashi's cock and took him into his mouth. He whirled his tongue around the length. Takashi swallowed against the lump in his throat and gripped Kyoya's hair. He thrust forward into Kyoya's mouth as he groaned.

Kyoya pushed Takashi away and shook his head. He blinked and looked around as if unsure of where he was. He started to stand but Takashi tried to keep him down. Takashi needed Kyoya to continue or he would implode. Kyoya pushed himself up and looked around wildly as he scratched his chest next to his necklace. Takashi saw the glimmering stone and suddenly hated it. He grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders and tried to kiss him again.

Kyoya pushed Takashi away, "I need out." He whispered. "Out of here."

"It's fine." Takashi leaned forward.

Kyoya shook his head and pushed Takashi again. Takashi slipped on the shower floor and started to fall backward. He reached out to steady himself but ended up dragging Kyoya and the shower curtain down with him onto the bathroom floor. He grunted as the back of his head hit the tile.

Kyoya groaned from on top of him as the some of the shower water still hit them. Kyoya rolled off of Takashi and breathed deeply as he scratched his chest. Takashi rolled onto all fours and rubbed the back of his head, thankfully there was no blood. He unsteadily stood and headed for Kyoya's room. The back of his head stung, and somewhere in his brain he knew that it really hurt but he couldn't feel it from all the alcohol.

Takashi crawled onto Kyoya's bed and headed for the pillows. Before he could reach them he felt the bed shift and hands grip his hips. Takashi peered over his shoulder and saw Kyoya behind him positioning himself. He could feel Kyoya's cock against him and he tensed up. He gripped the sheets and yelled into the bed as Kyoya thrust into him. Kyoya's nails dug into Takashi's back as he thrust deeper into the older man.

With another thrust Kyoya was buried deep inside of Takashi. Kyoya took several deep breaths as he tried to regain his senses. Takashi was so tight and Kyoya's heart seemed ready to pound right out of his chest. He pulled back and slammed back into Takashi making the man grunt loudly. Kyoya bit his lip and thrust again, relishing the feel of tight friction against him. He jerked his hips around trying to bury himself deeper and felt Takashi tense against him.

"There!" Takashi gasped. Kyoya blinked and thrust again making Takashi throw back his head and let out a yell. "Fuck!"

Kyoya slammed into him again aiming for that spot that made Takashi clench against him. Takashi steadied himself on one arm and reached between his legs to touch himself. He needed the friction or he would scream. He nearly yelled as he felt Kyoya's nails scratch all down his back. There would definitely be marks all over his back tomorrow but right now he wanted more.

"Harder!" Takashi yelled into the sheets and Kyoya's hands went back to Takashi's hips and jerked Takashi backward as he thrust forward. He gasped as he felt his peak near. The tightness of Takashi was sending him over the edge. He paused his thrusts as he took several deep breaths and felt his heart pound uncomfortably in his chest.

"Kyoya!" Takashi grunted as he pumped his cock. "Don't stop!"

Kyoya swallowed over the saliva in his mouth. The pounding was resonating in his ears. He ran his hand down Takashi's back.

"Fuck me!" Takashi ordered.

Kyoya blinked and then a look of determination crossed his face. He thrust deep into the man and made Takashi yell. He started to thrust with all his might, ignoring the pain in his chest and the loud quick beats that echoed in his ears. Takashi clenched against him hard as the man called out his name. Takashi pumped himself even harder as he came all over the sheets. He gasped as Kyoya continued to thrust. He felt warmth enter him as Kyoya came with a yell. Kyoya gripped Takashi's hips drawing blood and breathing heavy.

Kyoya's lip trembled as the loud beats continued to beat in his ears at a high speed. He took a shaky breath and pulled out of Takashi. The older man let out a satisfied groan and fell forward into the soft sheets; ignoring the cum. Kyoya blinked and stared at the man that lay in his bed. After a moment he collapsed onto the bed next to Takashi.

Takashi rolled and threw an arm over Kyoya to pull the younger man into his chest. Kyoya didn't resist, not even when Takashi threw a leg over him possessively. Kyoya reached up to his chest and began to scratch his chest: it hurt so bad.

After a moment of snuggling with his new lover, Takashi frowned. Kyoya had jerked away from him. He looked up at Kyoya and saw that Kyoya's arm was jerking and Takashi grabbed the blanket to put over Kyoya.

"Cold?" Takashi asked, but Kyoya didn't answer. Takashi looked around for more blankets.

"I don't feel so good," Kyoya whispered. He pulled away and tried to stand. Immediately he leaned against his dresser. A few seconds later, his arm jerked and sent a trophy to the ground. Kyoya slipped down and sat against the dresser.

"Here." Takashi came around and wrapped a sheet around Kyoya. Kyoya jerked again and said nothing.


End file.
